


Ask Me If I Love Him (I'd Lie)

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, background lucaya purely because I needed an excuse for Lucas to be there, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's starts with one small little lie, which snowballs into a web, which leads to Farkle spending Christmas with the Matthews as Riley's boyfriend. Except they're not really dating. It's a ruse to keep people from trying to set Riley up with random guys. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theperksofbeingabooknerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theperksofbeingabooknerd/gifts).



**TWO WEEKS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

“So,” Topanga started, and Riley knew from the way she spoke exactly what was coming, “I was talking to one of the partners at the firm, and his son is about your age and he’s single! I was thinking—” Riley sighed. Lately it seemed all her mother cared about was finding her a nice man to shack up with.

“No, Mom—”

“I’m telling you, Mark is a great guy, and­—”

“ _Mom_! I don’t need you to set me up!”

“Just _one_ little date?” Riley had already been on too many blind dates because of her mom. She couldn’t face another night of awkward conversation and forced laughter. She was _sure_ whoever the guy was, he didn’t want to be set up on a blind date, either.

“I…I can’t even go on one date, Mom.”

“You can’t, or you won’t?” Riley banged her head against her desk. 

“I can’t!” She snapped into the phone, not bothering to lift her head.

“Why not?” 

“Because I have a boyfriend!” Riley froze as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth. She regretted the lie immediately, but it was too late to backtrack. Her mom immediately launched into a cross-examination. 

_“What’s his name?” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “How long have you been dating?” “Who is he?” “Do I know him?”_ Riley had no idea how to answer those questions. There was no boyfriend. He wasn’t anybody.

“Um, well. He’s…” Riley bit her lip, wracking her brain for something to say. “He’s—”

“Riley?” Farkle called, knocking on her slightly a jar door, and entering her dorm.

“Farkle. My boyfriend is Farkle. I didn’t tell you because we’re still figuring things out,” she blurted before she could stop to think about it. Farkle’s eyes widened.

“I knew it! Your father owes me twenty bucks,” Topanga laughed. Riley rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you invite Farkle to celebrate Christmas with us. There’s plenty of room since we’re renting a cabin upstate this year.”

“Uh, I’ll ask, but I think he was going to see his parents. Oh, look. He’s here now. I’ll call you back.” Riley hung up the phone and slammed her head into her desk. After a few moments of silence, Farkle spoke.

“Why did you tell your mom that I’m your boyfriend?” Riley sat up and swiveled around in her chair to face him. He was now sitting on her bed, brows knit together in confusion.

“Because she keeps setting me up with random guys. I told her I had a boyfriend, and she asked who he was, and I panicked because I lied, then you walked in, and before I could even think about it, I told her you were my boyfriend, and now she wants you to spend Christmas with us and I told her that you probably had—"

“Riley, breathe,” Farkle cut her off, calmly. Riley nodded and took a few deep breaths, “Do you _want_ me to spend Christmas as your fake boyfriend?”

“I mean, you probably have better things to do, and I couldn’t ask you to do this,”

“But you know if you show up without me everyone’s going to bombard you with questions, and you’re a terrible liar.” Farkle finished her sentence. Riley sighed. 

“Yeah.” Farkle pursed his lips in consideration. Riley looked down at her feet. There was no way Farkle would agree to this. She would have to tell her mom the truth, and face the consequences.

“You and your mom are making gingerbread cookies, right?” Farkle asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She didn’t look up.

“Uh, yeah, probably, why?” 

“I’m in.” Riley’s head snapped up. 

_“What?!”_

“Your mom’s gingerbread is the best gingerbread I’ve ever had. Besides, my dad’s probably going to be working over Christmas.” Riley didn’t hesitate before launching herself on him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maisie is not of my creation. She belongs to pomerqueen (Marissa) on tumblr.

**ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

Riley and Farkle arrived at the cabin in the late afternoon. They weren’t the last people to show, but most people were already there. Topanga greeted them first, with big warm hugs for both. “I’m so glad you were able to spend the holidays with us, Farkle!”

“I’m glad to be here, Mrs. Matthews,” he answered genuinely. Cory stood just behind her, with his arms crossed, sizing Farkle up. Farkle swallowed hard. “I, should…I should put these bags away. Where’s Riley’s room?”

“Down the hall to the left. Yours is right across,” Cory answered, reaching for the bags, “Here, let me help you.” Farkle followed Cory nervously. They’d barely made it out of earshot when Cory spoke again. “So, what exactly are you intentions with my daughter?”

“Uh, well, Sir, I…” Farkle didn’t know what to say, so he just told the truth, “I just want Riley to be happy.” Cory nodded.

“Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Farkle answered immediately. He did love her. Of course he loved her. They’d been best friends since they were five years old. Was he _in_ love with her, as Mr. Matthews clearly meant to ask? _Yes_ , he realized, as he answered. She’d always been beautiful, and he always used to say he loved her, but somewhere in high school that changed. He grew out of his childhood crush. But he never stopped caring for her in a way that was different from how cared for anyone else. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his realization. “Yes,” he repeated, “I’m in love with Riley.” Cory smiled, too, the protectiveness fading from his countenance.

“Welcome to the family.”

The rest of the afternoon faded into long, pointless stories and witty comebacks. Riley hadn’t seen her family in months, and she had a lot to tell them. Farkle sat next to her, his hand intertwined in his hers. He enjoyed listening to her stories, despite the fact that he had lived through half of them, and heard the other half before—she was always so animated and excited about the smallest things. It was adorable. Farkle thought maybe they were going to get away with this whole pretending-to-date thing, until Shawn, Katy, Maya, and her long term boyfriend, Lucas, showed up. While Shawn helped his incredibly pregnant wife to the couch, Maya zeroed in on Farkle and Riley, who were still holding hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Riley shot up from the couch and launched herself at her best friend. “Maya! I’m so excited to see you! You must be thirsty,” she looped her arm around Maya’s, “Let’s go to the kitchen and get some water.” She pulled Maya to the kitchen as quickly as she could.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Maya asked as soon as Riley released her arm, “Why were you and Farkle holding hands? Why is Farkle even here? Why do you look so panicked?”

“Farkle and I are pretending to be a couple.”

 _“What?! Why?!_ ”

“So my mom will stop setting me up with random guys.”

“Okay…But why Farkle?”

“He was in the wrong place at the right time.”

“And why even tell me?”

“You have to pretend like you’ve known all along. They won’t buy it if it looks like I didn’t tell you.”

“And you expect me to go along with this little charade for this entire holiday?”

“Yeah….”

Maya grinned wickedly, “This is going to be fun.”

 

 

**FIVE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

 

It was snowing outside, and everyone was gathered around the fire, immersed in their own small conversations. Riley was talking to Maya and Lucas about their shared relief that they had made it through another round of finals. Farkle had excused himself earlier, complaining of a head ache, and Riley had to be honest, she wanted him next to her, talking about his pre-med program. She’d heard it all before, but she liked how passionate he was about it. His eyes lit up every time he mentioned it. “Earth to Riley,” Maya joked, waving her hand in front of Riley’s face. Riley blinked rapidly.

“Sorry,” she laughed nervously.

“Where’d you go this time?”

“I’m not sure, honestly.” She wasn’t about to admit to Maya that she had been thinking about Farkle. Maya raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

“Okay, Honey. Whatever you say.”

“I’m going to get some eggnog,” Riley said abruptly, “Can I get you guys anything?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Lucas answered. Maya shook her head. Riley sighed and headed for the kitchen. She didn’t make it out of the living room before Farkle ambled out.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, stopping in her tracks.

“Yeah,” Farkle nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “I took a little nap.”

“Good,” she grinned, “The party was dead with out you.”

“Hey, Love Birds!” Maya called from across the room, attracting the attention of almost everyone else, “Look up.” Riley and Farkle slowly craned their necks to see a branch with round leaves and a few small, white berries hanging off of it. _Oh no_. Mistletoe. Riley was suddenly extremely aware of Farkle’s proximity to her. She laughed nervously.

“Well,” Farkle shrugged, “Tradition is tradition.” He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Riley turned her head to catch his lips with her own at the last second. It sloppy and awkward at first, as Farkle tensed in surprise, but after a few seconds they melted into the kiss. Somehow her hands found their way into his hair, and she could feel his touch around her waist. Riley was completely unprepared for the wave emotions that was crashing over her. She realized something as she attempted to pull him closer than was humanly possible, something that deep down she’d known for a long time. She was in love with him. The fact that her entire family was watching them suddenly didn’t matter. She didn’t want the moment to end. They broke apart breathlessly, but didn’t acknowledge the people around them cheering for a few seconds as they locked eyes. It was Farkle who looked away first. He cleared his throat and turned to their audience. “Show’s over folks,” he joked. Riley forced a smile.

 

 

**THREE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

 

Everyone had gone their separate ways for a day. Eric, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Josh, and Josh’s girlfriend, Maisie, were out sledding. Shawn, Katy, Alan, and Amy were shopping. Lucas and Maya were out for a romantic walk. Farkle was reading and eating gingerbread cookies by the fire. Riley was frosting the remaining gingerbread cookies. Riley hummed as she pressed gum drops to the torsos of the cookies, and then stepped back to admire her own handiwork. She sashayed out of the kitchen with the fresh plate of cookies and set them down on the table near Farkle. She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek, “Whatcha reading?”

“Riley, no one’s around. You can stop acting like that,” Farkle said without looking up. Riley’s smile fell.

“Sorry, I was just…practicing.” The truth was, for just a moment, she’d forgotten that it wasn’t real. She’d gotten so caught up in the domesticity of it that she just…forgot. His sharp words were a slap in the face from reality. She picked up a cookie and curled up on the opposite end of the couch. Farkle closed his book and set it on the table next to the cookies.

“I’m going for a walk,” he announced, rising to his feet. Riley watched as he pulled on his boots and grabbed his scarf and coat. He had barely been gone ten seconds when the door opened again and Maya walked in.

“What’s with Farkle? Lucas and I ran into him on our way back and he looked upset.” Riley shrugged.

“Who knows?” Maya raised an eyebrow and slid out of her coat.

“Okay, what just happened?”

“It’s all your fault! I know you put up that mistletoe!” Riley snapped, reaching for another cookie.

“Yeah, I did. So what?” Maya shrugged, and then turned to Riley in realization, “Wait…Did it work?” Riley bit her lip.

“Was your plan to make me realize that I completely fucked everything up?” Riley groaned and buried her face in a cushion. Maya rolled her eyes at Riley’s dramatics.

“That’s a yes. You finally figured it out.” Maya sat down next to Riley, “Tell Auntie Maya all about it.” Riley pushed herself up on her elbows.

“I think I’m in love with Farkle. And I messed up.”

“How?” Maya couldn’t think of any way Riley Matthews could mess up with Farkle Minkus. He’d been crazy about her for as long as Maya could remember.

“It took me too long to realize it, Maya. He might’ve felt the same way at one point, but… He doesn’t anymore.” Maya just stared at Riley incredulously. “I kind of…forgot that this wasn’t real, and he was like ‘no one’s around, you can stop pretending.’” Maya let out a defeated sigh. She was sure that there was more to it than what Riley said, but she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was.

“Oh,” She frowned, "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Riley woke up at seven am on Christmas morning. Everyone else was still asleep, and she knew they would be until at least nine, but she couldn’t resist tip-toeing across the hall into Farkle’s room. Things had been strained between them, but she didn’t want to let the awkwardness ruin Christmas. He was still asleep, but she gave his shoulders a shake. “Farkle,” she whispered, “It’s Christmas.” He didn’t open his eyes, but he smiled slightly.

“Is it before eight o’clock?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m not awake yet.” He pulled the blankets over his head. Riley sat down next to him on top of the duvet.

“If you wake up right now I’ll give you your present.”

“Don’t you want to give it to me in front of your family so we can be all cute?” He asked, voice muffled from the blankets, but still with a slight bitter tinge. 

“No,” Riley sighed, “I want this to be real.” Farkle sat up. Riley bit her lip to keep from smiling at his wild bed head. “Let me go grab your present from under the tree.” She tiptoed out to the tree, grabbed the box she’d meticulously wrapped weeks ago, and came back to Farkle’s room where he was sitting cross legged on the bed with a small box in his lap.

“I wasn’t sure I was going to give this to you, but I…I guess I’m sure now,” he told her, handing her the box. She pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. It was a rose gold necklace, with a round pendant. It was Pluto.

“It’s beautiful, Farkle,” She looked up to meet his expectant gaze and beamed. She wrapped an arm around him. “I love it, thank you.”

“Here, let me put it on you,” Farkle offered, and she handed him the pendant. She turned her back to him and held up her hair. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered, as he clasped the chain.

“Merry Christmas.” She handed him his gift. It was a Polaroid camera. “I know you’ve been getting into photography, and also know that vintage cameras like this are pretty rare, especially in such good condition, and so when I saw it I _had_ to buy it.”

“Riley, this must’ve cost a fortune,” Farkle shook his head. “I can’t…”

“Like this necklace wasn’t just as expensive, if not more?”

“It’s different. I used my dad’s money. That necklace was a drop in the bucket. But I know you, Riley. You paid for this camera with your own money,” Farkle insisted. Riley frowned.

“Farkle, it doesn’t matter how much money I spent. You bought me this necklace because you know I love Pluto. I bought you this camera because I know you love photography. It’s the same.” Farkle processed from a moment, before letting the corners of his lips turn up in a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Farkle.”

“Merry Christmas, Riley.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS**

 

Farkle stood outside Riley’s bedroom door, listening to the hushed voiced he heard coming from inside.

 

_“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”_

_“It’s only for a few more days, Riles.”_

_“But this is the absolute worst!”_

_“You had fun on Christmas.”_

_“Yeah, because we were alone. We were ourselves. No pretend.”_

_“So why don’t you stop pretending?”_

_“You know I can’t do that, Maya.”_

 

Farkle stopped listening then. He couldn’t stomach it. It hurt too much. He knew that things had been awkward between him and Riley, but he had no idea she was so miserable. He clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. He strode quickly out of the cabin, grabbing Lucas by the arm on his way out. Lucas didn’t put up much of a fight. Farkle dragged Lucas out into the woods, stopping only when he knew they were well out of earshot. “Everything okay, there, buddy?” Lucas asked, leaning against a tree.

“Obviously not.” 

“You want to talk about it, or ya just wanna keep standing there?” 

“Riley and I aren’t really dating,” Farkle confessed.

“Wait, _what_?!”

“Riley wanted her mom to stop setting her up with random guys, so I’ve been posing as her boyfriend.”

“That is a _terrible_ idea.”

“I see that now,” Farkle snapped, “I wasn't too thrilled about it going in, but I really couldn’t say no to Riley. She was so desperate and I—”

“You’re in love with her. I know.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“But she doesn’t love me back, and apparently, this whole thing is making her miserable. Because _apparently_ ,” Farkle spat, “pretending to date me is ‘the worst’ and I thought…” Farkle trailed off with a shaky breath, “I thought I’d come to terms with it. But it just hurts so much.” Lucas sighed and shook his head.

“Farkle,” he started, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I say this because I love you. You ain’t got the good sense the Lord gave a rock.”

“Excuse me?”

“You might be a genius, but you’re mighty dense.” Lucas laughed and pushed himself off the tree, brushing past Farkle.

“What are you talking about?” Farkle asked, walking after Lucas. 

“I’m talking about how Riley is just as crazy about you as you are about her,” Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Farkle, “Why haven’t you considered the possibility she’s so miserable because she feels the same way? That maybe it’s torture for her to know that it’s all pretend? That she doesn’t think you feel that way about her?” There was a long, loud silence before Farkle spoke.

“Because,” he said quietly, “What could she possibly see in me?”

 

**FOUR DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS**

 

Riley wasn’t sure who threw the first snowball, or why, but things had escalated quickly from there. The entire family was out in the snow, chucking snow balls at each other, laughing and jokingly trash talking each other. Even Katy, with her big pregnant belly, had joined in on the fun. Riley was aiming a shot at Eric when she felt the sharp, cold sting of ice on her neck. It slid under her shirt and down her back. She shivered and whipped around to find the culprit. Farkle stood a few feet behind her, chuckling to himself. “Farkle Minkus, I’m gonna get you!” She shouted, running towards him. He made a break for it, but Riley launched herself at him and caught his legs. They both went crashing down into the snow. Riley landed on top of him, but he pushed up and rolled her off and onto her back, before rolling onto his back. They were both slightly breathless. “How’s the ground taste?” Riley asked with a giggle. 

“Like revenge!” Farkle announced, before tackling and straddling her. He reached down and tickled her stomach. She squirmed and tried to fight back, succeeding only in accidentally smacking him across the face.

“Oh my God!” She yelped, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Farkle.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Farkle insisted, even as a red mark formed on his cheek, “I…” He trailed off, suddenly hyperaware of the rise and fall of her torso beneath him. He looked down to meet her eyes.

“H-hi,” Riley whispered, smiling softly.

“Hi.” Farkle grinned, before coming back to himself and rolling off of her. He hopped to his feet and offered her his hand. “Let me help you up.” She took his hand, and let him guide her up, his other hand on her waist to steady her. He dropped his hand quickly when she stood, but he didn’t let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry things have been so awkward and weird,” Riley said quietly.

“It’s not your fault….” Farkle sighed, “But I’m sorry, too.”

“Friends?” She asked. Farkle smiled.

“Friends.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Maisie came from the brain of Marissa (pomerqueen).

**NEW YEAR’S EVE**

 

Riley stood alone on the porch, staring at the sunset. They were leaving the day after tomorrow. It would all be over. “Hey, Riles. You okay?” Josh called from the doorway. Riley turned to face him, and his girlfriend, Maisie, who had her arm around his waist.

“Not really,” She answered honestly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Maisie asked earnestly. Riley sighed.

“I don’t know...”

“Try us,” Josh countered.

“Okay,” Riley bit her lip, “Let’s say, _hypothetically_ , I was pretending to date my best friend so my mom would stop setting me up with random guys. And, let’s say, _hypothetically_ , I fell for him. Hard. But I wasn’t sure he felt the same way. _Hypothetically_ , I know I want to be with him, and _hypothetically_ I know that if I don’t do something about it now, things are going to go back to normal in a few days, and I might never tell him how I feel. On the other hand, _hypothetically_ , I’m…I’m scared.” Riley trailed off, already feeling she’d shared too much. Josh blew out a puff of air and ran a hand through his hair.

“Damn.”

“Oh, like we were any better before we got together,” Maisie teased him. “Look, Riley, you have to tell him how you feel. If you don’t, you’ll look back and wonder ‘what if’ for the rest of your life. I know it's scary, but sometimes in life you have to take a chance.” Riley was stunned. She didn’t expect that from Maisie. 

“Wow.”

“And,” Josh added, “What better time than tonight? Start the New Year with the truth. I’m sure Doctor Turtleneck will appreciate that,” Josh paused, “ _Hypothetically_ , I mean.”

“You guys are right,” Riley nodded. “I have to tell him how I feel.” Riley tried all night, but if it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Her mom wanted her to pour champagne. Her dad wanted to know what channel _New Year’s Rockin’ Eve_ was on. Maya had too much to drink and wanted to talk to her about Lucas’s eyes? Hair? Something on his face, in any case. It was nearly midnight by the time Riley got Farkle alone. They were all outside, bundled up and trying not to shiver from the cold. Eric and Josh were setting up the fireworks. Riley pulled Farkle aside, away from the craziness and the noise, and away from any more intruding relatives or friends.

“Farkle, I…I mean…We…We need to talk,” Riley’s eyes were glued to her feet. She’d never been more nervous in her entire life.

“Is everything okay?” Farkle asked, immediately concerned.

“No, uh,” Riley struggled for words, “I mean, everything’s fine…”

“Then what’s going on?” 

“I…I want to tell you something…But I…” Riley stammered, “I’m scared.” Farkle took a step closer to Riley and put his arm around her.

“Riley, you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah, but—” Riley was cut off by everyone else yelling the count down.

_“10…9…”_

“It’s just that…”

_“…8…7…”_

“What I’m trying to say is….”

_“...6…5…4…”_

“Oh, to hell with it,” Riley reached up, put her hands behind Farkle’s neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. 

_“…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ Despite the cold, she felt warm with his arms wrapped around her and hands on the small of her back. His lips were chapped and he tasted like peppermint. Riley knew the sounds of fireworks shooting off were around her, but in that moment she could’ve sworn they were going off in her head. She’d kissed him before, but this time was different. Before, he’d always seemed detached from the kiss, like he was holding back…Distancing himself. That night he was all in, holding her as tightly as she was holding him, kissing her as fiercely as she was kissing him. She spoke first when they broke apart.

“Farkle,” She started breathlessly, searching his dark blue eyes for any sign of his feelings, “I am in love with you. I didn’t realize it when I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I didn’t realize it until I was standing under that mistletoe a week ago and all I could think about was kissing you again. And to be honest, I didn’t handle my feelings very well these past few days, and I’m sorry for that. But I needed you to know.” A small smile pulled at the corners of Farkle’s lips.

 “I love you, too,” Farkle breathed, “God, I love you.” He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a moment, completely lost in each other, before Maya came up and clapped them both on the shoulder. 

“It’s about damn time.”

 


	6. Epilogue

**NEW YEAR'S EVE, ONE YEAR LATER**

 

They’re sitting on the couch in their new apartment. Boxes are strewn all around the room, and they’re drinking champagne out of coffee mugs. The streets below are filled with sounds of celebration, but their apartment is quiet. The crowds begin the count down to midnight, and Riley and Farkle can’t help but smile at each other.

“Happy Anniversary,” Riley laughs as the rest of the world erupts in cheers and chants of ‘Happy New Year!’

“Happy Anniversary, Riles." She leans on him, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck, and wraps an arm around her waist. 

“I love you, Farkle.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
